Despite billions of revenues and income, show goes on for IBC-13
March 20, 2015 As the third major network in the country, IBC-13 has tried to joining the "K" bandwagon by calling itself the Kapinoy network, thereby pitting itself directly against the more experienced networks tagged as Kapamilya and Kapuso. Then it invested heavily on stellar power, signing up big stars like Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, action star Cesar Montano, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, the OPM music trio icon APO Hiking Society, Albert Martinez, Gloria Romero, etc. Despite a P3.00-B net profit in 2014 for revenues and income, the show must go on for IBC-13 and its big-budget programs by launching the heart-warming afternoon fantaserye Princess Charm and preparing three two shows to further beef up its primetime programming like Two Sides of Ana, the much-waited Koreanovela comeback Only You, My Love and Miss Universe Queen. "Last year we spent more money than we earned di ba? That's part of the business," remarked Boots Anson-Roa, the network’s President and CEO. It dominated the airwaves and its leading programs like Janella: A Teen Princess, Express Balita, Voltron Man, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar consistently won the ratings war, determining its position as the home of drama entertainment and sports. She also explained that the net profit, revenues and income was part of their investment in IBC-13 as long as still up for privatization explained the government. "Investment yan. Meron bang negosyong kumita agad? Unang-una yung IBC-13 during the time na binili namin ito, makikita mo naman yung drama programming nila, tamang-tama sa strategy nila. But if you want to grow, you have to invest." It also looked like the network proven by their net profit as exemplified by their upcoming shows. For this example, the so-called afternoon romantic fantasy Princess Charm, which is stars the female gorgeous teen star Michelle Vito as her lead role, with a star-studded with director Mark Reyes, while Philippines' sweetheart Erich Gonzales returns to primetime via the local version of her telenovela Two Sides of Ana, will be played the role Ana. This only means it's an expensive show to produce more than soap operas by other networks. Their latest reality search, Miss Universe Queen boasts of a P1 million prize for a contestants will be training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and prestigious beauty experts at what it takes to be the next Miss Universe beauty pageant with the crown for women, and is hosted by Mario Maurer. Besides the financial aspect, an important investment for her Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz is the people. "You have to invest in people. So you grow your organization. You have to invest on your talents and your stars. So you grow your talent pool and then you have to invest on your programs and shows. That's the only way you could move up," he explained. The money they spent increased Channel 13's audience share from 13 to 25 percent audience share last year. Channel 13 incurred PHP 700 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 850 million in the audited financial position as of 2014. More shows At the moment Ray said that what's more important is the network is churning out more creative core intact and innovative shows already. It serves as the vehicle for IBC stars to promote their new TV shows and movies, such as Seeing Stars Tonight, APO Tanghali Na!, PBA, Hey it's Fans Day!, etc. "We're creating something. It's tangible and feasible. You can see it on the programs and you can see it on the people. It's a people business. So you rely on a lot of people, creativity is actually a human capital, that's why you invest," he remarked further. Such mindset and focus on human capital are probably part of the reason why IBC-13 is also known as the "superstar network." The network wants to create an atmosphere where their "people" are inspired, look good and feel good so they would be creative. The network has also decided to cut back on the station-produced comedy shows, but only Sic O'Clock News, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. retained for 5% less comedy, and in favor for 100% more quality drama series, including TreseBella (telenovelas and Asianovela) and fantaseryes, and 15% game and reality shows. Primetime triumvirate of Janella Salvador's Janella: A Teen Princess, action prince AJ Muhlach's Voltron Man and Claudine Barretto's Maghihintay Sa'yo was the favored viewing fare for weeknights, getting high audience share compared to the teleseryes of the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. IBC-13's newest and refreshing programming begin airing on on April 6 with the afternoon romantic fantasy series Princess Charm (Mondays to Fridays, 3:15pm), Two Sides of Ana (Mondays to Fridays, 9:15pm) and the much-awaited Koreanovela comeback Only You, My Love (Mondays to Fridays, 10:15pm) and on April 11 with the reality beauty pageant search Miss Universe Queen (Saturdays, 9:30pm). IBC Fantasy/Action/Drama : This summer season in 2015, no laugh, no happy, no comedy, no jokes, no serious, no funny, no sorry, no wacky, no smiley face, no complaining, no talk, no moving and no whispering allowed because you're fired and dependent of our own good drama flare everyday like angry and sad are worst like mad, fight, punching, liar, behave, quiet, pity, punch and crying, I want more behave fare, can be fared well as IBC’s drama programming to bring more lessons and good values, going with permission? : From teeny-blooper to heavy drama in full of love and fill our heart, mind and soul, we've got a couple of tears, exciting, light, feel-good habit and good vibes, where it hurts and warming them, to answer these questions about the story, those happy, joke and smiley face are bad for you and stop making happy at all, because of your fool of angry and sad are so good drama, like office, home, work, school, etc. : I want more, and I gave you more drama fare as IBC-13's quality and powerhouse drama programming genres aims to bring back the Golden Age of Drama from teen fantasy, action, heavy drama, to light drama in form of melodramatic serialized fiction. : Four of hottest and refreshing primetime superstars and one of love-teams plus the country’s acclaimed veteran actors and actresses on primetime TV! : For teens, young girls, kids, hangout with friend and family, high school/college students and young adults, The Asia’s Teen Sweetheart and The Only Primetime Princess Janella Salvador as she charms us for the teen princess, Oh My G!, so pretty and beautiful for her feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess together with Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred, where the action is for men, pare, 'tol, gwapo, lalake and grabe as the Action Prince and The Primetime Prince AJ Muhlach suits as the crime-fighting superhero in his own feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, together with a sexy actress Coleen Garcia. : For heavy drama, Queen of Pinoy Soap Opera Claudine Barretto sharing her own drama for a whole family in the longest-running teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, opposite her two actors like Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo back-to-back with The Philippines’ Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime and she ready to lead the role as Ana Escudero in her own teleserye Two Sides Of Ana, with Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and versatile actor and action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero. : In TreseBella, he's back in the Mexican telenovela heartthrob returns, Fernando Carrillo in the man family of his telenovela Siempre Te Amare , the hottest Koreanovela Only You, My Love and of course, the most exciting telenovela La Tempestad. : Remember the game we used to play as kids and relive the stories of growing up and growing pains, Flames touches the hearts of the young and the young at heart with its week-long series on love, family, and friendship. We also offer a good dose of afternoon delight on TV, in tradition of the daytime soap operas, just for kids of all ages, IBC-13 brings back the return, Anna Luna, this time is the Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista takes on the lead role. Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito named as Princess Charm, a teen prettiest princess and her romantic teen fantaserye who she feels the magic. : Then, a lovely Viva Princess Nadine Lustre sharing experience her real-life teen light drama for love story in her teen drama anthology Sandy’s Romance with today’s hottest actors will be in Sandy’s leading man are Josh Padilla, action prince AJ Muhlach, James Reid, Mario Maurer, Jake Cuenca, mong others. Every Variety : When you want really entertaining and star-studded musical variety show everyday? : Lunch time is fun time as the OPM icon trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) offering you a music from Monday to Friday - from big events and stars to awesome cash prizes- APO Tanghali Na! has a blend menu for all audience (senior citizens, parents and teenagers) like song and dance musical numbers, exciting fun and games. : Dance music show DMZ-TV hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio grooves the music. For kids and teens of all ages, makes sure we've got the song and dance numbers for the fan-based, noontime Sunday will be the feel-good party habit for the hottest teen stars in Hey It's Fans Day! led by the young stars like James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman. : Sing-along for the night of music as The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, in Sunday night musical show Dingdong n' Lani. Kapinoy Comedy : IBC-13 makes sure we've got the happy, fun, laughter, light and feel-good, wackier, serious funny and jokes on your rib-tickling different right comedy flava on your Philippine TV! : Mixing of primetime comedy from political satire, feel-good sitcom to gag show are pioneered in the comedy fans. Kapinoy Comedy, the newest primetime top-rating comedy line-up on the happy Filipino comedy enjoy time with the family, those light and funny TV fares that reflect the Filipino way of life, have contributed much to local popular culture. : On top of the list is at sic PM from Monday to Friday?, news anchor itself, Ramon Bautista anchoring the news like a political satire Sic O'Clock News, that is spoof the news parody along with the puppet anchors like icons Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata. : While on Saturday night, the tandem and love-team sweethearts are careful, a leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief topbilling the longest-running and top-rating feel-good habit romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, focusing on the Filipino family values, good vibes and light romance at my heart that sitcoms are dominate in the Philippine primetime TV. : Enjoying the gag show just for laughs like T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), a phenomenal comedy primetime along are comedian Keepmee de Leon, Viva sexy actress Cristine Reyes, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, sexy actress Sam Pinto, a world-renowned amir of rap Carlos Agassi, radio disc jockey Sam YG, Neil Coleta, Sue Ramirez and Bobby Yan ranging the musical numbers, a range of gags, parody spoofs, sketches, pop culture, artist-of-the-week, and many more.